1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a panel with an illuminated design piece and methods for making the same.
2. Related Art
Vehicles are commonly provided with various types of decorative trim portions. Vehicles also typically have various logos or designs located on interior trim pieces. However, decorative trim and designs in the vehicle cabin are difficult to perceive in darker conditions. Attempts have been made to illuminate trim logos. This is typically done by either placing the logo within the field of a light source or by making the logo element luminescent. The first method is not feasible for logos in most common locations, while the latter method may adversely affect the occupants' vision.